


Damage

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [15]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Ransom, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, frank - Freeform, frank endings beginnings, fransom, soft ransom, the fransom files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Ransom has a conversation with Harlan.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 4





	Damage

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Ransom didn’t like to open up to anyone but he trust Harlan enough to be able to open up to him about things. He was the only one in the family to know that Frank and Ransom had a thing together. He knew that they weren’t exactly a couple but they were more committed to each other than they were to anyone else. Harlan also knew how much pain and heartache the two caused each other. 

**_“Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?” asks Harlan._ **

Ransom stops and looks at Harlan because it was a question that Ransom had never asked himself, it wasn’t even something that he considered. His attraction to Frank, the relationship that they had, it was an addiction. Neither one of them could quit it. They couldn’t quit each other.

Ransom supposed that it was maybe a problem. In all the years that he had been messing around with Frank he was never able to settle down or have a relationship with anyone, not a steady one at that. Ransom had never really been one for relationships in the first place but anyone he was causally seeing was always pushed off to the side once Frank came back into the picture. 

Frank was always leaving Ransom behind, going off on adventures and leaving Ransom’s heart in pieces. Ransom had come to accept this and became used to it, not seeing anything wrong with it. It was just how they were. But Harlan was right, hadn’t his addiction to Frank caused enough damage? Maybe it would be the right thing to move on from Frank, to close the book on them for good. Ransom deserved that. He deserved more, didn’t he.

He looks at Harlan, question still bouncing around in his head for a few long moments before he finally answers.

“It’s worth it because I love him.” Ransom answered honestly. It was the first time he had ever admitted that out loud, he had never even said it to Frank. 

“How can you love someone who constantly leaves you and hurts you? Ransom you’re always a mess when he leaves. And just when you get yourself back together he goes and shows up again.”

Ransom knows that Harlan’s right, he knows that Frank brought with him a lot of pain and hurt but… at the same time Frank brought him a lot of happiness. 

“You make sacrifices for the ones you love and sometimes the hurt is worth the other stuff, the happy stuff, that come with it.” Ransom shrugs.

Harlan is seeing a different side of him, one that he never thought he would see from Ransom but he supposed that maybe whatever Ransom and Frank had together was worth it. If they were happy with it, it was okay, right?

Harlan shakes his head. “I think what you guys have isn’t worth the hurt but if you’re happy with it I guess that’s all that matters.”

Ransom nods. “I just wish I could get him to stay longer…”

Ransom pours them both a whiskey, drinking his down quick. No matter how okay he was with how he and Frank were, he’d always want more but he’d never demand it - at least not from Frank. Ransom could demand a lot from a lot of people but Frank was the only person he couldn’t.

“I love him, Harlan, it doesn’t matter how much pain he causes me. I’ll always open my door for him.”


End file.
